Flow meters are used in various industries to measure flow rates of moving fluids. For example, flow meters are used in the hydrocarbon exploration and production industry to measure various fluids moving in pipelines or other conduits during the process of drilling and producing an oil and gas well. A well is drilled to below the surface of the earth such that oil, natural gas, and water can be extracted via the well. Some wells are used to inject materials below the surface of the earth. For example, materials or fluids can be injected below the surface of the earth to sequester carbon dioxide, store natural gas for later use, or to inject steam or other substances near an oil well to enhance recovery. In some cases, a well can be maintained or enhanced using a chemical injection management system. A chemical injection management system may inject corrosion-inhibiting materials, foam-inhibiting materials, wax-inhibiting materials, antifreeze, and/or other similar chemicals to extend the life of a well or increase the rate at which resources are extracted from a well. Such materials may be injected into the well in a controlled manner over a period of time. The chemical injection management system may include a flow meter to measure and help regulate the injected material flow rate.